


Another Way

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-06
Updated: 2008-05-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Another Way

Title: Another Way  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/profile)[**snape100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape100/)'s challenge: #228 Word of the day (May 6th 2008, Amalgam)  
Word Count: 100  
Warnings: None  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Another Way

~

“Potter!”

Flustered, Harry dragged his eyes from Snape’s lips. As Snape’d taught Potions theory, Harry had, once again, got lost imagining what that mouth was capable of. “Sir?”

“These sessions shall be singularly unsuccessful unless you pay attention.”

Harry wasn’t so sure about that. Watching Snape seemed to be a successful end to a day in his opinion...

“As I was saying, an amalgam of elements such as--” Snape stopped. “Potter, are you watching my mouth?”

Harry blushed brighter. “Er, no?”

Snape leaned close, his breath mingling with Harry’s. “Perhaps there is another way you can be taught,” he murmured.

~


End file.
